Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:87:4280:35BE:8E2:18C8:E554:9729-20190824170213
Thomas’ Day Off The Island of Sodor is almost always a very busy place, but today it is quiet and still. Sir Topham Hatt has checked his list twice, but Thomas has no deliveries to make and no passengers to carry. ‘’How should I use my time?’’ huffs Thomas. ‘’Go and explore!’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’You’ll be surprised at what you find!’’ ‘’I’ve seen every inch of Sodor,’’ says Thomas as he reluctantly chugs down the coast. ‘’What could surprise me?’’ But with no schedule to keep, Thomas has time to slow down. He never noticed how salty and fresh the sea air smells. Or how majestic the gulls look when they dive. Thomas rolls along, discovering something new and wonderful at every turn. As the sun starts to set, Thomas realizes he’s never stopped to enjoy a Sodor sunset. To end his surprising day on Sodor, he sits and watches the most beautiful sunset he’s ever seen. Victor Needs Fixing ‘’Sit tight, Terence,’’ says Victor, the manager of the Sodor Steamworks. ‘’We’ll have you fixed in no time.’’ Victor, Kevin, and the rest of the Sodor Steamworks crew quickly reattach Terence’s bulldozer blade. ‘’It feels just like new,’’ says Terence. ‘’Thanks!’’ Suddenly, a loud noise causes Victor to stop in his tracks. ‘’I’ve broken a wheel!’’ Victor cries. ‘’Don’t worry, Victor,’’ says Kevin. ‘’Broken wheels are easy to fix.’’ But Victor is worried. He’s never been repaired before. ‘’I’ll be okay without a repair,’’ Victor promises. Later that day, Bertie wobbles into the Sodor Steamworks with a flat tire. Victor clunks forward to help, but by the time he is in position, Kevin has already fixed Bertie’s flat. ‘’You’re next,’’ Kevin says to Victor. He and the crew get to work. ‘’Is it going to hurt?’’ Victor asks. ‘’Not at all,’’ says Kevin. ‘’In fact, you’re all set.’’ The next day, Rosie arrives with a broken coupling hook. She looks nervous. Victor rolls up to her. His new wheel feels great. ‘’Trust me, Rosie,’’ Victor says. ‘’There’s nothing to worry about!’’ Percy’s Persistence One afternoon, Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds after delivering the mail. Sir Topham Hatt is out of sorts. ‘’James was supposed to deliver a large load of coal,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt, ‘’but he broke his coupling hook. Now he’s being repaired, and no one can deliver the coal!’’ Percy offers to take the delivery, but Sir Topham Hatt thinks Percy is too little to carry such a heavy load. ‘’Just give me a chance,’’ peeps Percy. ‘’I know I can do it.’’ ‘’Very well,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’Now I’m counting on you, Percy. That coal must be delivered today!’’ Percy couples up with the coal truck and puffs away. ‘’This is heavier than I thought,’’ Percy groans. Slowly but surely, Percy carries the load. He drives into the night, stopping only when he reaches a crossing signal. The signal gate lifts to reveal that Percy’s final stretch of track is up a steep hill. ‘’Maybe I can’t do it,’’ Percy sighs. Then he remembers that Sir Topham Hatt is counting on him. Chugging harder than he ever has, Percy makes it up the hill and delivers the coal Right on Time. ‘’I did it!’’ peeps Percy proudly. Brendam Ducks Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks with two cars full of workers. There are three large shipments coming in this morning, so Bulstrode and Cranky will be extra busy. ‘’We’re going to have to work quickly, Cranky,’’ says Bulstrode. ‘’I always work quickly,’’ Cranky sighs. Thomas begins to drive off, but suddenly stops. ‘’What are you waiting for?’’ asks Cranky. Thomas can’t move. A family of ducks has wandered onto the tracks! Thomas peeps and Bulstrode blows his horn. The ducks quack, but they don’t leave. Everyone but Cranky laughs. ‘’I don’t see what’s so funny,’’ scolds Cranky. ‘’If those ducks don’t move, our shipments won’t arrive on time.’’ Thomas tries again. The ducks don’t budge. Cranky has had enough. ‘’Move along, ducks!’’ he booms. The ducks fall silent until one of them quacks back---and sounds just like Cranky. Then the ducks waddle away and everyone gets back to work with a smile---even Cranky. James Cleans Up After a good washdown, James pulls in to Tidmouth Sheds and shows off his shiny red coat. ‘’My paint always looks extra splendid after a bath,’’ James boasts. ‘’All right, engines,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’We’ve got a lot to do today in preparation for the circus.’’ ‘’A washdown and a circus!’’ says James. ‘’What a wonderful day!’’ But when James finds out that his job is to pick up elephants at the Scottish Castle, he frowns. ‘’I don’t want to pick up the elephants,’’ pouts James as he chugs away. ‘’They’ll get my clean paintwork all dirty.’’ James takes an especially long route to the Scottish Castle. To James’ surprise, the new route is a dusty one. When he finally arrives at the castle, he’s covered in dust. The elephants refuse to hop aboard. James feels very silly. Suddenly, the elephants spray James with their trunks until he is gleaming again. James smiles after getting his second bath of the day. ‘’All aboard for the circus!’’ he puffs happily. Imagine That! For the past several days, Thomas, Emily, and Rosie have delivered supplies to a busy construction site. When Thomas returns from his latest trip, he complains about the Troublesome Trucks. ‘’Those rascals almost made me tip my load,’’ Thomas says. ‘’What are the workers building anyway?’’ Rosie asks. The engines look at each other. To everyone’s surprise, none of them know! ‘’I wonder…’’ says Emily. ‘’Maybe it’s a new castle. The large stones I’ve delivered would make a perfect castle wall!’’ ‘’Maybe the king is moving to Sodor!’’ peeps Rosie. ‘’Imagine that. Every day would be a royal parade!’’ ‘’Or maybe,’’ says Thomas, ‘’the workers are building the world’s biggest train station. That would explain all the coal.’’ ‘’Actually,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt, ‘’they’re building a…’’ ‘’Please don’t tell us yet!’’ interrupts Thomas. ‘’We’re having too much fun just wondering!’’ Guest of Honor Today, there is going to be a big celebration on the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt will present a medal of honor to a local hero. Harold heads to the airport to pick up the guest of honor. He wonders what exciting adventures the hero has had. Did he help a friend in need, like when Harold helped Thomas escape a collapsed coal mine? Or maybe the hero helped deliver important supplies---like Harold did after a dam burst in Great Waterton. As he approaches the airport, Harold notices that it is unusually crowded. Thomas, Jeremy, Sir Topham Hatt, and many other friends are there. ‘’Surprise, Harold!’’ everyone shouts. Harold is stunned. The celebration is for him! ‘’To a true hero,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt as he awards Harold the medal of honor. Meet Thomas and His Friends Thomas the Tank Engine is the number 1 blue engine. Thomas is a hard worker who always wants to be a Really Useful Engine. Percy is the number 6 green engine. He is small and friendly, and his main job is delivering the mail. James is the number 5 red engine. He is especially proud of his splendid red coat. With her emerald green paint and shiny brass fittings, there’s no one quite like Emily! Rosie is a feisty and fun little engine. She loves steaming around the Island of Sodor with her good friend, Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt is in charge of the railway. He makes sure the engines run Right on Time! As manager of the Sodor Steamworks, Victor keeps the engines of Sodor steaming along! Kevin the Crane works at the Sodor Steamworks. He is always willing to lend a helping hook. Harold the Helicopter patrols the skies of Sodor. Jeremy the Jet Plane is a Really Useful Engine… with wings! Cranky the Crane may be a bit gruff, but he always keeps shipments moving. Bulstrode the Barge makes deliveries to Brendam Docks. Terence the Tractor works hard tilling farmland. Toby is the number 7 brown tram engine. An old-fashioned engine, he works on the quarry line. Gordon is the number 4 blue engine---and one of the fastest engines on the Island of Sodor. Bertie the Bus believes that roads are just as good as rails!